Black and White
by WiccanOne
Summary: Xander and Willow go on a Mid-Night vamp. hunt. When Willow thinks she used to much of her powers, how will Xander help her calm down?(Song-Fic)


AN: This is Pre-Sunnydale goneness, and post vain-y Will.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Black and White" by Sarah McLachlan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

___******Unravel me  
a distant cord  
on the outside is forgotten  
a constant need to get along  
and the animal awakens  
and all I feel is black and white**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Willow walked down the streets of Sunnydale. She had offered to patrol tonight so Buffy could spend some time with Dawn. Willow heard a trash can fall over.

"Sure, Buffy. It's fine. Let me patrol. I'll just get in a little me death before breakfast." She muttered to herself, before falling silent at her own choice of thought. Willow stopped when she heard some scuffing noises behind her. Willow put her hand in front of her, where she had been holding her stake. Willow heard the scuffing get closer. Suddenly, she spun around, stake held high. And.....Xander caught her arm.

"Woah, Will. I know your mad that I messed up your instant light spell. But I didn't think you were going to kill me for it." He said. Nervous humor shining through. Willow brought her arm down and put her hand to her chest. 

"You scared me." She muttered, reveling at Xander's obvious slip of tongue. Willow turned forward again and the two went on walking to the next graveyard. Xander stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"So, um, I figured I'd give you company on your Mid-night trek through Sunnyhell." He said, trying to brake the silence. Willow smirked.

"Thanks." She said, as they walked through the graveyard entrance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The road is long  
the memory slides  
to the whole of my undoing  
I put aside  
I put away  
I push it back to get through each day  
and all I feel is black and white  
and I'm wound up small and tight  
and I don't know who I am_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

They fell into silence again. Willow was playing with her sleeve when Xander and her heard a gravestone crash. They looked at each other before both pulling out stakes.

******__**"Um, I think it came from over there." Xander said, pointing to one of the family graves. Willow nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, but me, not in a hurry to run over." She muttered as they inched forward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Everybody loves you when you're easy  
everybody hates when you're a bore  
everyone is waiting for your entrance  
so don't disappoint them_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Suddenly, a vampire came out from behind the building. Willow and Xander both raised their stakes. The vampire came at Willow first. She tried to stake him, but he knocked the stake out of her hand, and they through her at a gravestone. Next, it went after Xander. The vampire knocked the stake out of Xander's hand, and then grabbed him by the front of his jacket. He then pushed Xander up against the building. Willow frantically searched on the ground for one of the stakes. The vampire brought his head down, and his fangs broke Xander's skin. Before he could drink, the vampire pushed away from Xander and started to scream. He was being engulfed by flames. When the vampire disintegrate, Xander saw Willow. He hands were held out in front of her, and she looked terrified at the amount of power she had just used. She looked like she was hyperventilating. 

******___~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Unravel me  
untie this chord  
the very center of our union  
it's caving in  
I can't endure  
I am the archive of our failure_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"Willow?" Xander asked. Willow didn't respond, she still looked terrified. Xander walked over to her. "Willow, it's okay?" He said. Willow shook her head. Xander grabbed her hands and held them. "See Willow, everything fine." He said. Willow pulled her hands away from Xander's.

"No, I could have...killed you." She said, folding her arms. Xander shook his head.

"You wouldn't have." He said. 

"It's hard for me to control my powers. I c-could have...." She let the end of her sentence drop as a tear rolled down her cheek. Willow looked at the ground as Xander pulled her into a hug. Xander rapped his arms around her back. Willow tried to push away but Xander wouldn't let her.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**And all I feel is black and white  
and I'm wound up small and tight  
and I don't know who I am**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Willow, it's okay." He said, stroking her hair a bit. Willow let a few tears roll onto Xander's jacket before pulling back a little.

"Sor.." She started. Xander put his finger to her lips.

"Don't say your sorry, Will. It's okay." He said. 

"I still feel like I could have..." She started again. Xander cut her off.

"No, Willow. You saved my life. There's nothing wrong with that." He said. 

"But, I haven't used that much power since.....and I don't know if I can...." She started once more, looking up into his eyes. Xander shook his head and cut Willow off.....with a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Everybody loves you when you're easy...**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Xander pulled back.

"Willow, I'm sor..." He started. Willow smiled, and shook her head, before kissing him. She pulled back just a bit.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Everybody loves you when you're easy  
so don't disappoint them**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Don't say your sorry." She said with a smirk, before kissing him again.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Don't disappoint them... **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


End file.
